Zaskakujące wieści
by elgared
Summary: Trzeci rok Harry'ego w Hogwacie. Dla wszystkich pełen niespodzianek. Zwłaszcza Harry'ego i Severusa. Mój pierwszy fic, wiec prosze się nie dziwić że rozdziału będą dość krótkie.


Zaskakujące wieści

Powrót Huncwotów

Dla Severusa Snape'a, każde nawet najmniejsze przypomnienie, że istniał ktoś taki jak James Potter działało niczym płachta na byka. Ten arogancki idiota i jego banda totalnie zniszczyli mu życie, a przynajmniej dokończyli to co zaczął jego ojciec. Gdyby nie Lily pozabijały całą czwórkę na miejscu. Zawsze przecież mógł to zgonić na nieszczęśliwy wypadek. Im jakoś się udało z Wrzeszczącą Chatą. To też, w obliczu całych swoich przeżyć w Huncwotami, był mocno zaskoczony gdy Lupin przekazał mu list. I to nie byle jaki list, tylko od samego cholernego Jamesa –Martwego-Pottera. Pierwszą myślą Severusa było _„Spalić i zapomnieć". _Jednak ciekawość co skrywała tajemnicza koperta była zbyt wielka. Spodziewał się, że nadawca chciał się z niego ponabijać nawet 12 lat po śmierci. To było do niego podobne. Niby tai poważny Auror, a zawsze znajdował czas na wygłupy. On i Black nie zmienili się od czasów szkolnych. Dokładnie badając kopertę spostrzegł, że wilkołak bacznie mu się przygląda.

- Chciałeś coś jeszcze, Lupin?- spytał zgryźliwie Snape

-Nie, nic. Tylko jeśli to jest to co myślę to postaraj się by Harry, też się dowiedział.- odparł wilkołak z lekko zatroskaną miną.

-A, o czym to Potter ma się dowiedzieć? Czyżby duch Huncwota chciałby mnie prześladować za bycie trochę oschłym dla jego latorośli?

-Po prostu to przeczytaj. I nie działaj pochopnie.- odrzekł Lupin, teraz wyglądając jakby się martwił czy Snape nie zrobi jakiejś głupoty- A właśnie, nie mów Dumbledore'owi. Przynajmniej nie od razu. –dodał po chwili.

-Pozwól, że sam zdecyduje czy treść tego listu powinien znać ktoś oprócz mnie- warknął zirytowany Snape- Jeśli to wszystko w twojej strony to wyjdź. I nie zapomni eliksiru. Nie chcę mieć kłopotów przez ten twój futrzasty problem.

Lupin szybko zgarnął kufel z lekko dymiącym eliksirem i usunął się z komnaty Severusa. Ten zajął się kopertą. Na pieczęci widniał herb Potterów, gryf z literą P w tle. Na przedzie zamiast adresu widniało tylko: _Do Sz.P. Severusa Snape'a._ Eleganckie, kaligrafowane pismo znacząco różniło się od tych bazgrołów jakimi charakteryzował się młody Potter. „_Przynajmniej jedna różnica"_ pomyślał Mistrz Eliksirów. W końcu po upewnieniu się, że list jest bezpieczny zdecydował się przełamać pieczęć. Co było na tyle ważne, że Lupin po tylu latach dawał mu wiadomość od dawnego dręczyciela?

Ten rok wydawał się być coraz gorszy, bo do Severusa wracały kolejne demony z przeszłości. Najpierw Black ucieka z Azkabanu, potem Lupin zaczął prace razem z nim, teraz list od Pottera. Na koniec pewnie okaże się, że Pettigrew żyje!

Zanim zaczął czytać usadowił się na ulubionym fotelu, ze szklanką Ognistej Whiskey. Potem nie mogąc znieść tej niepewności sięgnął po list.

_ Severusie,_

_Pewnie dziwisz się, że ze wszystkich ludzi to ja właśnie do Ciebie pisze. Jestem pewien, że Lily wyjaśniła by Ci tą chorą sytuacje o wiele lepiej ode mnie. Jednak z pewnych powodów ustaliliśmy, że to ja powinienem ci TO przekazać. Jesteś drugą osobą, która się o tym dowie, ale jest mi nie mniej ciężko to pisać. Przechodząc do meridium sprawy, wiem że byliście z Lily blisko od zawsze. Dla tego nie byłem zbyt zdziwiony (po za oczywistym pierwszym szokiem), gdy przyjęła twoje oświadczyny._

„Zazdrosny, ty bezmózgi palancie?"- zaszydził, przypominając sobie jak Evans odrzuciła pierwsze oświadczyny Pottera.

_Mimo przykrych okoliczności w których musieliście się rozstać jestem pewien, że nadal jaj na tobie zależy. Jak pewnie wiesz niedawno urodził nam się syn i nazwaliśmy go Harry. Gdy pisze ten list ma już trzy miesiące. Ma on cudowne oczy Lily i jej wspaniały nosek. I tu zaczyna się problem. Nie dawno Lily przeprowadziła ze mną bardzo długą rozmowe o waszych relacjach i przytoczyła także sytuacje z waszego ostatniego spotkania przed rozstaniem._

Severus powstrzymał się od komentarzy przypominając sobie jedne z najszczęśliwszych dni swego życia, które stracił w tak okropny sposób.

_Wracając do Harry'ego- poza czarną czupryną miedzy nami nie ma żadnego podobieństa. Mówiąc wprost Lily wyznała mi, że mój mały skarb jest twoim synem. Chyba nie byłbym w stanie powiedzieć ci tego wprost więc pisze ten list. Nigdy nie przestane traktować go jak swoje dziecko, a ty penie wolisz by mały wychowywał się z matką. _

_Na początku zaznaczyłem, że tobie drugiemu o tym piszę. Remus dowiedział się jako pierwszy (ach, ten wilczy węch) i to właśnie on ma ci przekazać ten list gdy będę gotowy ci to przyznać, bo mimo wszystko powinieneś wiedzieć. Nie mówiliśmy o tym nikomu innemu, nawet Dumbledore'owie czy Syriuszowi. Dodatkowo by nie wzbudzać podejrzeń, Lily ma rzycić na małego zaklęcie adopcyjne by zamienić kilka twoich cech na moje. Nie będą to jakieś drastyczne zmiany. Według Lily jesteśmy do siebie dosyć podobni (jak ona może tak mysleć!). Zaklęcie to mogą zdjąć jedynie biologiczni rodzice. Lily dołącza opis całego zabiegu na wszelki wypadek. Według niej masz prawo wiedzieć co się dzieje z twoim dzieckiem. Wolałbym jednak by Harry sam zdecydował czy chce je zdjąć. Postanowiliśmy, że powiemy mu o całej sprawie gdy skończy 13 lat. Wejdzie wtedy w okres gdy łatwiej przyjmuje się takie sprawy._

„To się sprawa wyjaśniła"- pomyślał Snape przypominając sobie słowa Lupina.

_Mam nadzieje, że mimo wszystko jakoś to zrozumiesz i nie będziesz robić jakiś głupot, bo zdecydowaliśmy, że nie możemy ograniczyć ci spotkań z Harry'm, gdy jakoś zaakceptujesz że jest twoim synem, Choć mam nadzieje że charakteru nie odziedziczy po tobie. _

_To chyba wszystko co mamci do powiedzenia. Przykro mi, że dowiadujesz się właśnie tak, ale to był chyba najlogiczniejszy sposób biorąc pod uwage nasze stosunki._

_ James Potter_

Przeczytał wybrane zdania po kilka razy. Trzeba zobaczyć się z Potterem. NIE! Trzeba dowiedzieć się czy to prawda. Jasna cholera! Nie może być ojcem Chłopca Który Przerzył. Już widział jak gryfon rzuca się nie chcąc w to uwierzyć. Na boga on sam nie chciał w to uwierzyć. To było o wiele gorsze niż ten powrót Huncwotów.


End file.
